Honeymoon
by Chemotherapy
Summary: Abhijeet and Dr. Tarika ki shaadi ho jaati hai and dono honeymoon manane Switzerland jaate hain. Kya hota hai iss hot couple ke beech honeymoon par? Read and find out.


Abhijeet ki shaadi Dr. Tarika se ho jaati hai aur dono honeymoon manane Switzerland jaate hain. Iss jodi ke romantic honeymoon par kya hoga khaas? Read and find out.

Abhijeet aur Dr. Tarika ki shaadi bade dhoom dhaam se hoti hai jisme poori CID team shareek hoti hai. Sab bade khush hote hain and newly wedded couple ko ashirvaad dete hain and unke bright and happy future ke liye pray karte hain.

Dr. Tarika aur Abhijeet bade khush hote hain ek dusre ke saath. Dono ko jaise ek naya jeevan mil gaya ho! Life badi haseen ho jaati hai unki aur hansi khushi dono saath rehne lagte hain.

Shadi ke kuch dino baad dono CID se kuch samay ke liye off lekar "Honeymoon" par jaane ka plan banate hain. Dr. Tarika bahut khush hoti hai Abhijeet ke saath aur plan karti hai ki Switzerland jayenge dono Honeymoon ke liye.

Abhijeet tickets book kar deta hai aur finally wo din aa hi jaata hau jab dono India se takeoff kar nikal lete hain Switzerland ke liye.

Plane mein dono ek saath baithe hote hain aur apne future ke liye aapas mein baat kar rahe hote hain.

"Abhijeet, hum apne hone wale bacchon ka naam kya rakhenge, kuch socha hai tumne?" Dr. Tarika Abhijeet se muskuraate hue poochti hai.

"Arey jaaneman, abhi se bacche plan kar liye? Abhi toh hum dono ko ek saath bahut maze karne hai, pyaar karna hai! Uske baad bacche decide karenge" Abhijeet Dr. Tarika ki aur aankh maarte hue bolta hai aur dono hasne lagte hain.

Finally ek lambe safar ke baad plane destination tak pahuch jaata hai. Plane de-board kar dono apne hotel pahuch jaate hain and room book kar apna samaan room mein rakh fresh hone chale jaate hain. Abhijeet mann hi mann bahut khush ho raha hota hai aur Dr. Tarika ke saath pyaar karne ke baare mein hi sochta rehta hai.

Fresh hone ke baad dono thoda rest karne ke liye bed par let jaate hain aur dono ki aankh lag jaati hai. Uss samay Switzerland time zone ke hisaab se shaam ke 18:00 P.M ho rahe hote hain. Dono itne lambe safar se thake hote hain so dono ki aankh lag jaati hai.

Dr. Tarika ki aankh around 22:00 P.M par khulti hai aur wo dekhti hai ki Abhijeet uske saath bed par nahi hai. Wo usko bahut awaaz deti hai par koi reply nahi aata. Wo bahut pareshaan ho jaati hai aur uske number par call bhi karti hai but wo bhi switched off aata hai.

Wo sochne lagti hai ki Abhijeet kahan gaya hoga itni raat ko? Wo thik toh hoga?

Tabhi wo niche hotel manager ke paas jaane ki sochti hai usse poochne ke liye. Lift mein aate time uske saath dusre log bhi hote hain. Wo log hotel mein chori hone ke lekar baat kar rahe hote hain. Hotel ke 10-12 rooms mein bhoot hone ki afwaah ki baat bhi karte hain. Dr. Tarika unki baat sunkar vyakul ho jaati hai.

Niche hotel manager se Abhijeet ke baare mein poochne par pata chalta hai ki Abhijeet niche aaya hi nahi tha. Ab Dr. Tarika bahut pareshaan ho jaati hai Abhijeet ko lekar. Tabhi achanak hotel ke ek room se shor aane lagta hai ki uss room mein bhoot hai. Sabhi log bhaagkar uss room mein pahuchte hain aur dekhte hain ki wahan ek kaali parchayi jaisa kuch hota hai.

Wo parchayi aur koi nahi nanga Abhijeet hota hai jo hotel mein choriyan kar raha hota hai. Apni black skin ka fayda uthate hue wo nanga hokar poore hotel mein choriyan kar raha hota hai.

Log uss jaise chimpanzee ko dekhkar behosh ho jaate hain. Manager gusse mein police ko bula leta hai. Itne wo log Abhijeet ko uss room mein lock kar dete hain aur andhera kar dete hain.

Abhijeet ki black skin andhere mein aur black ho jaati hai aur wo chori karna nahi rokta aur room mein sab cheez khangaalne lagta hai ki usko kuch paise mil jayein kahin se.

Itne police wahan pahuch jaati hai aur room tak bhi aa jaati hai. Police wale nange black Abhijeet ko high level ka potential threat maan lete hain aur room mein open fire kar dete hain jisme Abhijeet maara jata hai goli lagne se. Police uski laash ko le jaati hai. Par uski laash mein ek khaas baat hoti hai.

Wo marne ke baad bhi rang badalta rehta hai and aur zyada black ho jaata hai. Koyle se bhi zyada black. Mr. Black se bhi zyada black. Cherry blossom se bhi zyada black. Ek bahut dino se saaf na kiye sandaas se bhi zyada black.

Dr. Tarika tab hotel ke manager ke saath honeymoon manati hai aur hansi khushi rehne lagti hai.

-The End-


End file.
